Oh, Twinkies!
by waveringPhantom
Summary: A lot is happening to Pardonner. Service and Pardonner both have feelings for eachother, but both are too shy to tell eachother.


omg this story is so old. i wrote it when i was like, twelve. I hope it doesnt suck too much.

Pardonner sat on top of the hospital roof, deep in thought.

'I wonder if he likes me too...'

Pardonner hadn't been able to get Service out of his mind for a week. He was in love with him. His golden eyes, his blue hair. Pardonner loved everything about him. But he didn't know if Service liked him as well. Pardonner let out a shakey breath as he closed his eyes.

xxxx

"Oldie?" Service walked quickly down the hall, looked for his beloved master.

"I'm in here, Service."

"Oldie!" Service ran so quickly he couldnt stop and he skidded right passs the door.

"Oldie!" He said as he ran into the room his master was in. It was an old waiting room in the forgotten hospital. He was reading a book.

Service ran over and hugged his master fiercly.

"Sercice, I have been looking for you."

"Sorry, Oldie... I was thinking."

"About what?" Yoichi asked, putting his book down.

"Someone," Service whispered, resting his head on Yoichi's shoulder.

"What 'someone'?" He asked, eyeing Service.

"..."

"Service." He asked again, suspecting his little doji had a crush on someone.

"I really likke him... but he ignores me..." Service said sadly.

"He does? Thats too bad."

"But he seems so sad lately..."

"Who is it?"

"..."

"Another doji?"

"Mm hmm," Service nodded.

"A good doji?" Yoichi asked teasingly.

"Yes, Oldie." Service giggled.

"Who?"

"...You wont tell nobody?"

"No."

"Promise?"

Yoichi swung his head back."I, 'Oldie', Solemly promise 'to tell nobody', who Service likes." He looked at Service expactnantly.

"Okay..." Service shifted a little."I...I-I like..." He hesitated a little."P...Pardonner..." He looked at his master, scared he would start laughing.

"Pardonner?" He asked, a little surprised.

"Yes..." Service looked away and blushed.

"Awww, thats so cute, Service."

"I dont know if I should tell him or not..."

"He's been very stressed, Service."

"I know... his master-who he loved so so much- was killed not even a month ago..." He looked at Yoichi."What should I do?"

"Im not sure, Service. It might be too much for him right now. With Shakujii gone and Kiose as his new master now, a lot has happend to him in a very short period of time."

"I wanna make him happy..."

"You want to make everyone happy, Service."

'"It's my programming!" Service giggled.

"Do you love him?"

"Huh?"This caught Service off-guard.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, very much."

"Then he should love you, too."

"Really?" Service asked, surpriesd.

"Yes, really."

Service hugged Yoichi.

"Your the best oldie!"

xxxx

Pardonner walked into the small, hosital kitchen, feeling crushed by everything that was happening.

When he reached for a cup, he heard someone else wa;lk in. He tried to ignore him, he would burst into tears if provoked.

"Oh! P-Pardonner!"

That voice he couldnt ignore.

Service.

He turned his head to see Service, who was looking genuinley surprised, a small blush crept over his face.

'He's so cute like that!' Pardonner thought as he found himself staring."Oh...hey..."

"Wattcha doin'?""Just getting a drink." Pardonner said as he filled his cup wwith water.

"Oh..." Service walked over to the treat cabiinet next to Pardonner. he could smell Pardonner's scent:he no longer smelled like Shakuji, but Kiose. He also smelt sad and lonely.

He opened the cabinet and pulled out the twinkie box.

"Oh, no..." The box was empty. God, dammit the box was empty.

"Oh, well." He looked at pardonner."What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing..."Pardonner turned away and slowly sipped his water.

"Me and Oldie are going to the park tomorrow, you can come with us if you want to."

Pardonner couldnt take this, his emotians were so sensitive right now. As much as he loved Service's honey-sweet voice, he just couldnt take it.

"Then we're gonna get icecre-"

Pardonner turned around to face Service."Shut up and leave me alone!" He shouted.

Service went silent and dropped the twinkie box.

Pardonner's eyes were distressed and overwhelmed as Service stared into them.

Service's eye were wide and full unshed tears. Within moments, Service burst out crying.

PArdonner's stomach went cold.

'Oh no, I made him cry!' This is going to make Pardonner cry.

'He really doesnt like!' He thought as he cried to no end. "I-I-I'm so s-sorry P-Pard-Pardonner!" Service ran out of the room.

Service cried into his pillow. He heard a small nock on his door.

"Go'way!" Service started crying harder. "No, wait!" Service got up and wiped the tears from his eyes with the blanket he had wrapped around himself while he walked to the door.

"I'm sorry!" He said as he opened the door and nobody was there. He sighed. He looked down to see there was a twinkie with a stickynote on it. Service picked it up and read the note.

'_I'm so sorry I made you cry.'_

_~Pardonner_

"Pardonner..."

Pardonner ran through the hospital, trying to escape everything happening to him as fast as he could. No one could see him were so many things going through his head, things so emotianal even a robot can't handle. He ran up onto the roof and collapsed in sobs. He held his hands and his legs to his chest as he fell on his side, totally limp. His sobs progressed. They sounded so overwhelmed.

"Pardonner? Were are you?" Service ran down the hall, looking for the depressed doji. His tears blurred his vision so much he ran into someone.

"What the hell?"

Service was on the ground now. He looked up to see Slow.

"Slow! Have you seen Pardonner?"

"No," Slow replied, putting his hand out to Service.

"I've been looking for him." Service said as he was pulled to his feet.

"Sorry, I havn't seen him." Slow said again."But try the roof. He seems to like it up there."

Service ran the direction toward the stairs that lead up to the roof."Thanks, Slow!"

Pardonner continued to sob helplessy. His whole body trembled, but otherwise didn't move. Pardonner went silent went silen when he felt a hand gently stroke his arm, the one he wasn't laying on.

He felt someone grasp his hips and pull him onto their lap. His head fell against someones collarbone.

"Pardonner, are you okay?"The person asked cautiously.

"S-Service?"

"Yeah..."

Service couldn't see him cry!

Pardonner tried to get up but Service put a hand on his chest, pulling him back.

"Hey, its okay. You can cry if you want to. I wont laugh."

Pardonner's face turned a deep red, barely noticable through the moonlight and tears.

Service put his chin on Pardonner's shoulders.

Tears were still streaming silently down Pardonner's cheeks as he whimpered.

"Shh, its okay. Everyone neeeds to cry sometimes. even doji."

"I'm s-sorry I m-m-made you cr-cry... I sh-shouldn't h-have lashed out l-like that..."Pardonner stuttered oncee he found his voice, but he quickly started sobbing again.

Pardonner looked up to see Service was also crying.

"I'm sorry, Pardonner." Service nuzzled his face in Pardonner's black hair."I feel so sad for you." He wrapped his arms around Pardonner."You've been through so much trauma in a small amount of time."

Pardonner got off Service's lap and instead sat beside him.

Service curled up into a ball, still sobbing. Pardonner wrapped his arms around the sobbing doji.

Service gasped as Pardonner nuzzled his shoulder and continue to cry. He wrapped his arms around Pardonner as well, pulling together, chest-to-chest. They hugged and nuzzled eachother, crying into one-another's shoulder.

After a few minutes, their cries reduced to sniffles but they continued to hold eachother.

Pardonner cocked his head to look into Service's golden eyes, Service staring back.

Pardonner giggled when Service nuzzled their noses.

Service leaned a little closer to Pardonner.

'Should I do this?' Service thought as he looked into Pardonner's questioning gaze.

He leaned forward a little more, surprised when Pardonner also leaned forward.

'Is he gonna kiss me?' Pardonner thought as he leaned forward some more.

Service nervously placed his lips on Pardonner's.

Pardonner was silent.'He kissed me! He does like me!' Pardonner responed eagerly, running his tongue along Service's lips.

Service opened his mouth to allow Pardonner in.

Pardonner tasted every part of Service's mouth.

'He tastes better than ant twinkie I've ever had!' Service thought as Pardonner poked his tongue with his own.

Pardonner pulled away."Do you love me?" He asked, scared of the answer.

"I do love you...but you always ignored me..."Service looked at Pardonner, whose eyes were over-joyed.

"I thought you wouldnt like someone like me, so I never bothered." Pardonner looked away,"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, look." Service tilted his chin up to face him. "We know we love eachother, so now we dont have to hied it."

Pardonner smiled, kissing Sevice again.

Serice squeeked as Pardonner wrapped his arms around his waist and stood up, lifting him into the air.

"Pardonner!" Service laughed as he was spun atound, his legs flailing.

"OK!OK!"

Pardonner let Service down, but kept his arms around him.

"Ilove you," Pardonner said, trailing butterfly kisses on Service's neck.

"I love you too, Pardonner."Srvice wrapped his arms around Pardonner."I love you so much..."


End file.
